Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe & Takeru Shiba And Mako Shiraishi
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if Jayden Shiba had feelings for Mia Watanabe and Takeru Shiba had feelings for Mako Shiraishi.


Chapter 1: Mia Watanabe And Terry Watanabe's Uncle Kanoi Watanabe And Cousin Cameron Watanabe.

Summary: This story is about two different pairing if you don't like Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe or Takeru Shiba and Mako Shiraishi then you don't have to read this story that I'm starting to write.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 **Mentor Ji: Have anyone of you guys noticed that Mia looks upset about something?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Now that you mentioned it Mia hasn't been talking lately. Maybe something happened that she doesn't want to talk about?**

 **Mr. Shiba &Mrs. Shiba: We realize that as well maybe we should see if she's okay?**

 **Kevin: Mia's never usually quiet?**

 **Mike: I've got to agree with you guys on that.**

 **Emily: Maybe something happened when she went to visit her family?**

 **Antonio Garcia: Yeah maybe your Emily?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Thinks: Why did mom and dad keep this a secret from me about Uncle Kiya Watanabe? Did something happened between Uncle Kanoi and him that they had to keep it a secret? And why did mom had to teach me the Watanabe sealing power symbol and create a Watanabe power disc? What's the reason for all of this?* I've gotta go guys.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Where to?**

 **Mia Watanabe: My Uncle Kanoi and Cousin Cameron's.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: What you have a cousin!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I have a cousin me and Terry are going to visit my uncle and cousin and they want me to bring you guys along if you guys don't want to come it's fine.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mr. Shiba,Mrs. Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Of we're coming.**

 **Terry Watanabe: Is everybody wanting to come with us big sis?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah their coming little brother.**

 **Terry Watanabe: That's good to hear.**

 ***They Headed To The Wind Ninja Academy.***

 **Mike: By the way Mia and Terry?**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: What is Mike?**

 **Mike: Why are we going to the Wind Ninja Academy anyways?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Our uncle Kanoi wants to see me and Terry but mostly me and he told me to bring you guys along with us. Isn't that right, Terry?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Yeah Uncle Kanoi just mostly wants to see Mia and he asked that we bring you guys along with us though.**

 **Mike: And why'd we have to walk their instead of driving there?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Because Mike the Wind Ninja Academy is in a different city but me and Terry** **agreed** **to walk there instead of driving there.**

 **Mike: Well, why didn't you guys say anything earlier?!**

 **Terry Watanabe: Because we thought of it and you guys didn't liked walking to another city but I guess not.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Wind Ninja Academy.

 ***When They Arrived At The Wind Ninja Academy.***

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy Jayden, Lauren, Mr. Shiba, Mrs. Shiba, Mentor, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio.**

 **Mike: But it's just a waterfall?**

 **Mia Watanabe: You walk through the waterfall to get the Wind Ninja Academy.**

 **Mike: Oh? I just thought we were just look at a waterfall?**

 **Mia Watanabe: You think I spoke too soon Terry?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Yeah maybe big sis since he the one who always never listens to people big sis?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Well, ready to get going guys?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mr. Shiba,Mrs. Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's go?**

 ***They Headed Through The Waterfall.***

* * *

With Kanoi Watanabe And Cameron Watanabe.

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Cameron your cousin Mia Watanabe is coming for a visit today and I want Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke,** **Waldo/Dustin Brooks,** **Blake Bradley and** **Hunter Bradley** **to meet your cousin Mia Watanabe of the Power Rangers Samurai.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: But dad you know how Mia is she get angry so easily?**

 **Blake Bradley &** **Hunter Bradley: Who's Mia Watanabe?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: She's my cousin.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: I hope Mia brings Terry along too I also want to see my nephew her little brother.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I hope Mia does bring Terry because it's been a long time since I last saw my cousins.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Don't worry Mia will bring Terry along with her when she comes today.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: And that's a good thing too.**

 **?: And you wouldn't have to worry too much about that Uncle Kanoi and Cousin Cameron?**

 **Cameron Watanabe &Kanoi Watanabe: Mia! Terry! It's so good to see you both again.**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: You guys too Uncle Kanoi and Cousin Cameron.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Oh, yeah? Cameron and Uncle Kanoi this is Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Mr. Shiba, Mrs. Shiba, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio Garcia.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Nice to meet you Cameron and Kanoi.**

 **Mr. Shiba &Mrs. Shiba: It's very nice to meet you Cameron and Kanoi.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Mia, Terry, Samurai Rangers, Mr. Shiba, Mrs. Shiba and Mentor Ji meet** **Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke,** **Dustin Brooks,** **Blake Bradley,** **Hunter Bradley, Marah and Kapri who are me, Mia and Terry's cousins.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Terry Watanabe,Mr. Shiba,Mrs. Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: It very nice to meet you guys.**

 **Tori Hanson,Shane Clarke,** **Waldo/Dustin Brooks,** **Blake Bradley,** **Hunter Bradley,Marah &Kapri: You guys too Samurai Rangers, Mr. Shiba, Mrs. Shiba and Mentor Ji.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: *Whispers.* By the way Mia who are you in love with on your team?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Whispers.* It's Jayden Shiba.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: *Whispers.* Then tell him you love him?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Whispers.* Jayden's had a lot on his mind lately?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: *** **Whispers.* Well, why not just tell Jayden that you love him?**

 **Mia Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* It's not that easy Cameron I get all nervous around him?**

 **Cameron Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* Just have confidence in yourself, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* Guess your right Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* Now let's think of a way for you to tell Jayden maybe you could ask me and Terry or your female friends on your team or maybe your guy friends?**

 **Mia Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* I don't know Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* Come on Mia just try and ask either of us?**

 **Mia Watanabe:** ***** **Whispers.* Okay I'll try.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia, Nighlok attack. *Takes Mia Watanabe's Hand.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: Aren't you going Terry?**

 **Terry Watanabe: I'm not a Samurai Ranger like big sis all I can do is cheer her on.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I know how you feel Terry?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Even through mom trained me as a Samurai Ranger too and Aunt Miko trained both Mia and I the ways of a Samurai like mom and Aunt Miko's father and mother taught them. Even though mom was trained to be a Samurai Ranger and Aunt Miko was trained in the ways as a Samurai like mom.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: You've got that right Terry.**

 **Terry Watanabe: Cameron did Mia tell you that she's been having bad dream about our Uncle Kiya?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: No, did something happened to Mia?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Well, Mia said she's been having bad dreams about our Uncle Kiya late at night or should I say** **every night.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: She should've of called dad and I if something was wrong?**

 **Terry Watanabe: I guess she didn't want to bother the both of you.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: But still she could've of told us what was going on at night?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Well, Mia didn't want to worry both you and Uncle Kanoi that's probably why she only called me instead of you and Uncle Kanoi, Cousin Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I guess your right, Terry?**

 **Terry Watanabe: You ask why she didn't tell you and Uncle Kanoi about her bad dream when she gets back from fighting a Nighlok?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Yeah your right? I'll do that Terry.**

 **Terry Watanabe: You know both me and Mia miss Aunt Miko just like you and Uncle Kanoi.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Guess me and dad aren't the only ones who miss mom after all?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah us too Cameron?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mr. Shiba,Mrs. Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: **

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Gold Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready. Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Turtle Disc!**

 **Jayden Shiba &** **Lauren Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lion Disc!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Coral Disc!**

 **Kevin: Hydro Bow! Dragon Disc!**

 **Mike: Forest Spear! Bear Disc!**

 **Emily: Earth Slicer! Ape Disc!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready for round two guys?**

 **Mia Watanabe,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's do.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'll take care of the rest of the moogers down here.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Okay then.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Lion Folding Zord!**

 **Kevin: Dragon Folding Zord!**

 **Mike: Bear Folding Zord!**

 **Emily: Ape Folding Zord!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Turtle Folding Zord!**

 **Antonio Garcia:** **Claw Zord! Light Zord! Shark Zord! And Octo Zord!**

 **Jayden Shiba,** **Mia Watanabe,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Mega Mode Power! Zords ****Combine!** **Samurai Samurai Mega Zord!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's finish this?**

 **Jayden Shiba,** **Mia Watanabe,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Katana Strike!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Wind Ninja Academy.***

 **Lauren Shiba: You know Mia you could've told us you had cousins, aunts and uncles.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I didn't tell you guys?**

 **Jayden Shiba: We understand Mia.**

 **Mike: At least Mia does keep secrets unlike you Jayden?**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Wind Ninja Academy.

 ***When They Arrived Back At The Wind Ninja Academy.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: Welcome back Samurai Rangers.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Cameron and Uncle Kanoi? I'm sorry for not telling you about my nightmare about Uncle Kiya?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: It's alright Mia we understand you didn't want to worry us.**

 **Mia Watanabe: So your not mad at me for not telling you?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Of course not why would you'd think that Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: By the Uncle Kanoi?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: What is Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I know I've been skipping my ninja train but I know mom and dad told you to train me in the ways of a ninja just in case I get attack by Nighlok when I'm out on my own?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Mia you know you don't always have to come to ninja training because I make an exception for my niece.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I guess your right.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: I'll call when ninja training begins for you, Terry, Cameron, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake. Okay Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: Okay Uncle Kanoi!**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: We'll call you when Ninja training starts okay Mia and Terry?**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: Okay we understand Uncle Kanoi!**

 **Mentor Ji: Ready to head back to**

* * *

With Kiya Watanabe.

 **Lothor/Kiya Watanabe:**

 **Zurgane:**

 **Choobo:**

 **Vexacus:**

 **Motodrone:**

 **Shimazu:**


End file.
